Seokjin dan Isi hatinya
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Karena tidak tahan, makanya Seokjin jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah begini. Padahal kalau dikode sering jual mahal. Namjoon kan jadi bingung. Namjin (Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin)/YAOI. Mampir yuks


**Seokjin dan Isi hatinya.**

 **Namjin**

 **Romance, fluff.**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : BxB, Typos, sebisa mungkin cerita ini kubikin unyu-unyu dan menggemaskan:')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir, aku mau cepat-cepat menikah"

Namjoon hening sejenak. Dia berhenti mengemut sendok berlumuran _nutella_ dan menatap Seokjin.

"He?"

"Iya.." desahnya lalu duduk miring menghadap Namjoon "Menikah. Tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi yakin begini"

"Ya menikah saja"

"Ck! Oke _fine_ "

Namjoon tertawa lalu merangkul bahu Seokjin gemas. Ngomong-ngomong, dia jadi heran. Seokjin itu tipe-tipe suka sibuk, kalau Namjoon beri kode 'ajak menikah', pasti Seokjin bakal berlagak tidak peduli dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tumben. Padahal setiap kali ku 'kode' kau selalu saja mendadak tuli. Sebenarnya kau ini cinta tidak _**sih**_?"

Seokjin tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam Namjoon, alih-alih sebenarnya dia sedang salah tingkah.

"Berhenti, Seokjin. Kau membuat ke-gantengan ku berkurang" dengus Namjoon sebal. Tapi nyatanya dia pasrah saja dan membiarkan tangan Seokjin berulah disana.

Dengan bibir mencebik, Seokjin diam-diam merutuki kenarsisan Namjoon. Ya ampun, untung cinta, kalau tidak..

"Jadi bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, setelah shift kerjanya usai. Namjoon hendak pergi pulang kalau saja matanya tidak melihat Seokjin sedang bersenda-gurau dengan bocah laki-laki diruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Seokjin masih kelihatan rapi. Celana kain abu-abu dan kemeja putih, setelan biasa yang ia gunakan untuk mengajar.

Tapi, kenapa pria itu kesini?

"Oi, Namjoon"

Namjoon tersenyum, ia menghampiri Seokjin dan duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa kemari? Aku sudah mau pulang loo"

"Pulang bersama, yuk?"

"Ayuuuk"

Abaikan sedikit Pak Dokter yang sedang _**ooc**_ ini.

"Ini siapa ya?"

"Aku Bambam. Hyung?" Merasa tidak dikenali, akhirnya bocah kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja Namjoon Hyung" sahutnya ramah. "Bambam kesini sendiri?"

"Hmm..sendiri"

Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon pun menatap horror anak itu.

Seokjin mendadak gelagapan "Bambam, kau seharusnya bilang dari tadi. Dan aku akan membantumu mencari orang tuamu"

Bambam ikut-ikutan panik, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak usah. Aku memang disuruh duduk disini oleh Appa"

"Appa?" Gantian Namjoon yang bertanya.

"Iya. Appa sedang operasi disana -nah itu Appa!"

Bambam menunjuk seorang pria tinggi umur 30-an yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Namjoon kenal pria itu, Park Chanyeol. Dokter bedah senior dirumah sakit ini.

"Dokter Kim, sudah mau pulang?"

Dengan cengengesan Namjoon menjawab "Iya, Dokter Park. Oh, saya baru tahu kalau Bambam itu anak anda"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Bambam memang pemalu sekali. Makanya dia jarang keluar rumah"

"Tapi tadi Bambam tidak begitu, kok"

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah "Kalian ini, pacaran ya?"

"Iya, aku pacarnya Namjoon. Mohon bimbingannya Dokter Park, kalau Namjoon teledor, marahi saja tidak apa-apa. Hehe"

"Tenang saja. Aku bakal mengawasi Namjoon terus-" ucapnya bercanda dan tergelak melihat ekspresi Namjoon. "Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih sudah menemani Bambam tadi"

"Tidak masalah Dokter Park"

"Daah Seokjin Hyung, Namjoon Hyung" Bambam melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah mereka.

"Daah Bambam.."

Mereka tetap berdiri walaupun Dokter Park dan Bambam sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Namjoon tidak berpikiran apa-apa, beda halnya dengan Seokjin.

"Duh, aku jadi mau satu"

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak tidak. Ayo pulang!"

Sebenarnya itu kode keras Seokjin. Tapi agaknya Namjoon kurang dengar. Percuma saja kalau yang ditangkap telinganya hanya kata 'mau satu'. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kan ambigu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menikahi aku ya?"

"Ya mau lah,"

"Kalau begitu ayoooo"

" _ **Calm down**_ , Seokjin. Aku pasti bakal menikahimu kok"

Seokjin grusa-grusu sendiri dan tanpa sadar mencicit _'kenapa kau tidak peka sekali kalau aku ingin segera punya anak?'_

 _"_ HAH?! SEOKJIN, PLEASE. TOLONG ULANGI KATA-KATAMU BARUSAN!"

Pipi Seokjin merah mendadak. Dia malu, tapi pura-pura tidak malu-_-

"Buat satu yang lucu seperti Bambam sepertinya tidak buruk juga"

Namjoon mendadak _**alay**_. Sebagai ungkapan kegembiraannya, dia menduselkan bibirnya ke pipi tembam Seokjin. Seokjin terima saja, toh nyatanya dia juga suka.

"Oke. Oke. Aku janji, aku akan bekerja keras supaya bisa menghasilkan anak lucu dan menggemaskan seperti yang kau inginkan" Namjoon histeris tiba-tiba.

Seokjin membalas dengan senyum lebar. Ia buru-buru meraih pipi Namjon dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir pria itu. Namjoon menerima dengan senang hati dan mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menerjang Seokjin sebelum mereka menikah.

"Kau pasti tampak seksi kalau jadi Ayah" Seokjin berucap tiba-tiba, sambil berimajinasi.

"Iya-iya. Tahan dulu, sayang. Oke? Yakin kan bisa tahan?"

Seokjin tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan menggoda "Kalau aku bilang tidak bagaimana?"

Dalam hati, Namjoon cuma bisa berdendang ' _homina homina homina_ '.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: hello epriwaaan, fiuwit. I'm back, dengan cerita baru dan otp baru:')

a/n(2): btw aku kangen nulis,publish ff. Dan akhirnya terciptalah karya ini, karya anak bangsa yang lagi gabut.

a/n(3): aku lagi kesengsem namjin. Di youtube yg ditonton namjin moment terus

a/n(4): maap judulnya alay, aku masih sering susah bikin judul x'D

a/n(5): maap aku hilang dan muncul tiba-tiba

a/n(6): maap author notes yang panjang

a/n(7): semoga kalian suka ya, yowes lah kritik dan saran yang membangun yo, wkwk :D


End file.
